Golden fields, broken dreams
by justaguy35
Summary: Just a normal day in the guild...right?


** Golden fields, broken dreams**

"Natsu?"

Grey eyes shot open as the blinding light overtook his vision. Closing his eyes, he slowly opened them to find large brown eyes watching him."Lucy?" Natsu asked he sat up.

"What are you waiting for? The guild's waiting, lets go!" Lucy said grabbing Natsu by the hand and walked him to the guild. As Natsu was led he slowly saw the guild come into view. Lucy slowed when she came to the large wooden doors. Looking back at Natsu she smiled before throwing the doors open. "Hey everybody, Natsu's here!" Lucy yelled as the guild turned and greeted the duo. Natsu walked into the guild in a daze. What was wrong with him? Something felt off, like he forgot something important, like this all-

"Ol Natsu." Natsu turned to see Gray smiling down at him. Turning to attack his rival he slowed as it felt wrong? Yeah, wrong. Placing a firm hand on Natsu's shoulder he spoke. "Glad you could make it here Natsu." He gave the dragon slayer his best smile before he left to talk to a certain water mage. Natsu returned to his seat as he looked around the guild, smiling. This was how it was suppose to be. Everyone was happy, no one was fighting, angry, sad, it was perfect.

"Natsu!" A blue blur said as Natsu felt his life long friend grab a hold of him.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Natsu asked the little exceed.

"Just glad you could make it here. I was worried." Happy said with a smile. Natsu tried to think what he meant by worried, but the more he thought about it, the further it seemed to go from his mind.

"Natsu would you like to take a walk with me?" He looked up and saw Erza, without her armor smiling down at him.

"Sure Erza, I would love to." Natsu smiled as he stood to face her. "Lets go." he said as he opened the door and looked out over the wheat fields. Odd, normal Erza scarred him to death, but just like before, it didn't feel right to be afraid. As they walked Natsu's hand grazed over the top of the grass. The pair continued down the single path in silence.

"Hey Natsu." Erza asked as she crossed her arms across her self. That's strange, it's almost perfect weather, with the temperature just right and the light breeze, one might call it the perfect day. So was something bothering her? Might as well answer.

"Yeah Erza?" She watched the smooth dirt path as the continued away from the guild. Speaking of the guild, Natsu looked over his shoulder to find it was long out of sight, just the rolling fields remained.

"Do you have any regrets?" She asked as they walked. Natsu looked at her with a puzzled face before she laughed to herself. "It's just that looking back now, I was to unfair with you and Gray." She said with a sigh. Natsu watched her for a few moments before he returned his sights ahead of them, the guildhall slowly growing as they neared. "Never mind Natsu, Lets just get back inside. Opening the doors he was met with the same sight he left with. As he looked around he looked for his master, where was that geezer? As his eyes landed on Mira he called out to her.

"Hey Mira where's gramps?" Mira gave him a small smile before answering.

"He hasn't made it yet, I don't think We'll see him anytime soon." She said as she watched the dragon slayers face. Confusion spread across his mind.

'_What did she mean by that? Man I'm starting to get a headache, where's Wendy?'_ Natsu looked around for the small girl but could not place her anywhere.

"Looking for someone?"

Natsu turned around to see Lisanna smiling at him. "Yeah where's Wendy?" Natsu asked as Lisanna shook her head and smiled.

"Still not here yet. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be here soon."

They? Who else Is missing? Natsu looked around to find the other dragon slayers were all absent. Gajeel? Laxus? Where the hell were they? Looking into his first friend's eyes he saw something he hadn't seen since Lucy woke him up in the fields. A slight streak of pain could be seen in her eyes before they returned to normal. Natsu opened his mouth to speak when the the ground slightly shook and Gray went to the door and slightly opened it before he shot back in the room and searched the room until he landed on Natsu.

"Natsu I think you want to see this!" Gray said as Natsu weaved his way through the crowd. As he reached the door the air caught in his lungs.

"Igneel?" Natsu asked as he stumbled before the gigantic dragon who landed just before the guild. As the rest of the guild flowed out of the guild they made a half circle around Natsu.

"Hello my son, You grew up to become a fine young man I see. Tell me, Has your mate arrived yet? Surely such a fine man like yourself has found a suitable Ma-"

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Natsu roared as he fell to his knees. "How could you just show up like this? Why now?" Natsu roared as tears flooded his face. Igneel looked down at his son before her released a sigh.

"I see, I'm sorry my son, It would appear we will have to talk later. As it would seem it's not your time yet." Igneel said as he smiled.

"What does that mean? How can you-" Natsu was stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his side. Falling back he felt two arms wrap around him and held him close. Looking up he saw Lucy with a sad smile.

"You idiot." She said as a stray tear escaped her eyes. Natsu tried to speak but it was as if the air had been robbed from his lungs. "Don't worry, we'll see each other again, I promise, N-

* * *

"-ATSU COME BACK! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE US HERE."

Natsu's eyes shot open as he felt eminence pain all over as he took a sharp breath that was followed by a coughing fit.

"I THOUGHT I LOST YOU TO!" Natsu felt two small fragile arms wrap around his form. He looked down to see a mess of blue hair as she cried into his chest.

"WHY DAMN IT!" Natsu heard Gajeel's rough voice. He looked past Wendy to see Gajeel screaming into the sky, holding a small person, their arm falling limp to her side. Slowly Natsu stood to look over the battle field. His eyes caught on a body not ten feet away from him. The eyes of his rival starring lifelessly at him. Natsu stumbled back and landed on the ground.

"G-gray?" Natsu looked down at Wendy.

"We were the only ones to survive that attack." She said in between sobs. Picking Wendy up he frantically searched for survivors. For hours he slowly, one by one, found the remains of them all. As he returned with Laxus slung over his shoulder, Natsu found Gajeel frantically digging into the ground. Looking over he found a afresh mound of dirt and a cross made of iron sticking into the ground. He set Laxus down by some rubble and with a heavy heart, began to claw at the dirt. Tonight they would put their friends to rest. Tomorrow they will morn.

* * *

**AU: Just felt like writing a short story. Here you go.**


End file.
